Problem: Daniel did 88 jumping jacks around noon. Stephanie did 49 jumping jacks in the evening. How many fewer jumping jacks did Stephanie do than Daniel?
Solution: Find the difference between Daniel's jumping jacks and Stephanie's jumping jacks. The difference is $88 - 49$ jumping jacks. $88 - 49 = 39$.